The Autobiography of Rachel Berry
by demisparks
Summary: This story is currently underconstruction. I am trying to write the best story possible and I want to make sure it is perfect before I put anymore chapters up. Sorry for the inconvience. I hope you understand.
1. Chapter 1

**The Autobiography of Rachel Berry**

Hello fans, I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I figured out at the early age of two that I would someday be a star. My dads spoiled me by enrolling me in any star making extracurricular activities they could find. By the time I was fifteen, I figured that I should start keeping a journal for when the day came that I was finally famous. Being as brilliantly intelligent as I am, I figured that I would eventually write my own autobiography for all of my fans. The co-author of this book Quinn Fabray helped me tell the story by entering the actual facts with pieces of my Journal written in to tell you what I was feeling at each important moment in my life. I am honored to have her as a co-author, because she graduated at Yale with Honors. She does an amazing job of placing in important details that I did not write about in my journal to help you understand what I am talking about. She has been friends with me since we were sophomores in high school. She does a fabulous job of describing the events and feelings of the people surrounding me during some of the best and worst times in my life. Think of it as my own personal biography that will let the world know accurately who I am, and all of the obstacles that I had to overcome before I could stand in front of you on stage. Who would have ever thought that a Glee club would change my perspective of what's important and which priorities need to be set on the back burner for a little while. Not everyone has a faultless life, but it is what you do with it that makes life special.

**Journal Entry 1:**

_Although my Myspace schedule keeps me tremendously busy, I figured it was a intellectual idea to keep a journal to someday tell the world of how fabulous my life truly is. I try to post a Myspace video every day just to keep my talent alive and growing. It doesn't even bother me that people type gruesome stuff, because I know they are just jealous. Nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor and half the people here will never leave __Lima__, __Ohio__. Though you may think that boys would want to tap this, my career is way too important to bother myself with something as impractical as dating. Fame is the most important thing in our culture and I know no one is going to hand it to me._

_I have decided to always put a gold star wherever I sign my name, because it is a metaphor and metaphors are important. I am a sophomore in high school and I have decided to join the Glee Club in order to better prepare myself for my future on Broadway. By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy, or so the plaque says with that manly looking woman on the cover of it that is hanging in the school hallway._

_Mr. Shuester is one of my favorite teachers; he always tries to help his students in the best way possible. It actually seems like he cares for his students' well-being as opposed to some of the other teachers around here. He is now going to be the Glee club instructor since that __Sandy__ guy got fired. As for that nasty rumor that I was the one that got that Sandy Meyer guy fired just because he gave James Saunders the solo that I deserved: that rumor was totally counterfeit. Besides I am not homophobic; I have two gay dads. My dads screened the perfect mother by beauty and IQ then they mixed their sperm together in a turkey baster, and to this day we still don't know who my real dad is. Which I think is pretty amazing. Well Journal, it is time for me to head off to school I will see you later. -Rachel_

* * *

><p>What a beautiful day today is turning out to be. I wonder what song I should sing to audition for Glee Club tryouts, Rachel thinks as she walks happily down the hallway. She starts humming a tune from one of her favorite musicals only to be interrupted by flavored ice being thrown in her face. For some reason the popular kids at Mc Kinnley High have decided that a way to make fun of people is to throw a freezing cold slushy into their faces.<p>

Wow I almost made it two periods into school before the first Slushy attack of the week, she thought as she reached into her locker to grab another sweater and skirt. The pain of the slushy was excruciating but Rachel held her head up high and wiped the cherry flavored ice out of her eyes. Even though she should be used to the mascara mixed with ice, the pain was almost unbearable. She always brought back up clothes just in case of moments like this. Heading to the bathroom to change, she quickly takes off the ruined outfit and throws it on the floor and quickly puts on her new back up outfit. She picks the freezing cold clothes up off the floor and throws them away in the bathroom's trash can. She then heads toward the sink and rinses the red slushy out of her hair as best she can. Once she is satisfied that the ice is all out of her beautiful brown hair, she proceeds onto the next class of the day which happens to be her favorite: Spanish.

When she enters the class she quickly goes to her seat at the front of the classroom. In order to maintain her straight A average, she has to be front in center of the class so she doesn't miss any important information. Meanwhile, Mr. Shue is glad at least one of his students does the homework assignment, unlike some of the football players who still owe him papers about what they did for summer that were due two weeks ago.

Rachel smirks when she remembers what happened toSandy. She just didn't think it was fair that guys were the only ones who received solos. It doesn't really matter howSandygot fired in Rachel's opinion; the important thing now is that Mr. Shue is the new Glee instructor. He decided after hours of thought that the new club's name was going to New Directions.

When she enters her second period class she sits by a boy who dresses like he is straight out of a magazine. He is wearing a designer shirt and stylish pants. His bag and his shoes match his outfit perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry!" Rachel says as she holds her hand out to the young man.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Kurt Hummel. Glad to meet you." He says as he takes the enthusiastic girls hand.

"Is it me or is today taking a massively long time to pass?" Rachel asks with a grin on her face, as the teacher walks in and writes her name on the white board.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for the day to be over so I can audition for glee club." Kurt whispers.

"No way! You are auditioning for glee club, too? I am so impatiently excited. I have already been practicing the song I am singing for weeks, not that I even need to practice my talent will speak for itself." Rachel says a little too loud, the teacher turns around and asks gives them a glare.

"Yes I will be auditioning as well, and you really should not let your confidence in yourself do the singing. If you do I will not even have to try to be picked for the group you would hand it to me personally." Kurt says loudly with a cocky attitude. The teacher turns around and asks if they need to be separated, and both students shake their heads no.

"Oh, you are so on Kurt Hummel." Rachel whispers before paying attention to what the Algebra teacher is saying.

"We'll see about that Berry" Kurt whispers as he rolls his eyes at the diva sitting next to him.

The rest of Rachel's classes seem to drag on forever. She is practically jumping in her seat at the chance to voice her talent at Glee tryouts. Mercedes was the first to try out she sang a wonderfully fantastic version of Respect. She sang with as much soul as a young girl could possess without any prior training. Mercedes had sung with her church choir for years but never really put her focus on singing until she decided to sign up for Glee. She had known for years that she had a pretty decent voice and that should could be a diva at most times.

Kurt Hummel was next and sang Cellophane from the Broadway musicalChicago. When he walked onto stage his stage presence was prominent. He sang the song with such beauty and grace that it was hard to believe that it was a young man singing in the perfect pitch for a soprano. Up next came Tina, she sang I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Tina had a bad stutter except when she sang. Last but definitely not least was Artie, he sang Let it Be by the Beatles. His audition was flawless; he brought tears to everyone's eyes when he rolled out on stage in his wheel chair and sang the classic song. Rachel knew she had this audition in the bag when she got up on that stage and started singing On My Own from the Broadway musical Les Miz with as much emotion as she could. After she finished singing the song with perfect pitch, she immediately asked when rehearsals started.

During the first glee rehearsal, Mr. Shue had decided to give the solo of Sit Down Your Rockin' the Boat to Artie. Artie had been a wheelchair since he was little. Artie and his mom had gotten in a horrible car wreck causing him to lose the use of his legs. Mr. Shue thought it would be ironic to give the solo to a kid in a wheel chair. Rachel did not like this idea one little bit. As soon as the song was over she dramatically stated that they sucked.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" She spat out before storming out of their first rehearsal.

Mr. Shue found her outside on the bleachers watching the Cheerios perform their amazing routine. The Cheerios were the school's cheerleaders, they not only were the most popular kids in school, but they practically ran it. Their coach Sue Sylvester was one of the toughest and meanest people to ever walk the earth. She was a very masculine women and had led the school's cheerleaders to several national wins. Rachel was lost in thought and writing furiously in a light purple notebook and didn't notice Mr. Shue walking up to her.

**Journal Entry 2:**

_Well journal we started our Glee rehearsals today. I thought there would be a better opportunity to showcase my talent but Mr. Shue seems to be ignoring the fact that my voice is absolutely amazing. I will frustratingly admit that I joined the club in hopes that I would stop being laughed at and made fun of. Yet this morning I was slushied by the ex-head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. I just do not understand she is four months pregnant and still one of the most popular girls in school. The worst part is that she used to be president of the Celibacy club. I thought for sure being a part of something special would make me special. My clock is ticking away and I am going to have nothing to show for my time in high school. How come I cannot catch a break? Why do people have to hate me? I guess they really are just jealous? Aren't they? -Rachel_

**Authors Note: Sorry about deleting the first Draft of this story. It will eventually contain adult content. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to hear any opinions or ideas that you may have for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do not own Glee if I did...endless possibilities**_

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue asks when and puts his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. This attention caused her to go off into one of her famous Berry rants.

After Rachel tells Mr. Shue the full reason behind her being upset he kindly asks her to come back to Glee. He had talked to some guys on the football team and actually convinced one of them to join the club. Though he didn't tell Rachel exactly how he managed to do that, Rachel was ecstatic.

"I know that you are upset and I understand why. I just wanted to tell you that I found a male vocalist to join the club. His name is Finn Hudson. He's the schools quarterback and has a very decent voice. He has agreed to join Glee Club, so if you are willing to come back and sing with us, I would greatly appreciate it." Mr. Shuester says in hopes of getting his star singer back.

Rachel reluctantly agrees in hopes that this new teammate will make it worth her time and effort. She is tired of being laughed at all the time and a football player could actually help her gain some popularity points.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that when she entered the choir room she didn't notice the young man standing there. She walked to the piano and waited patiently for rehearsals to continue.

"Mr. Shue I don't know how to read sheet music for singing, I only know how to play the drums." Finn the new team member says.

That's when Rachel suddenly looks up for the first time since she entered the choir room. It was as if the world stopped spinning when she laid eyes on him. He had this perfect smile and beautiful brown eyes. She practically stood there drooling until Mr. Shue finally spoke.

"Alright guys we are going to sing You Better Shape Up from the musical Grease. Rachel you are going to take Olivia Newton's part and Finn you sing John Travolta's verses." Mr. Shue announces.

The piano starts to play and Finn starts to sing. Rachel is utter shock when she hears his voice that she throws her song papers in the air and walks enthusiastically over to Finn. Finn looks a little petrified at the ambitious singer walking towards him. She is so involved with the song that she pushes Arties wheelchair causing him to almost run over Mr. Shue. Mercedes has had enough by this point and stops the music, while Rachel looks adoringly at Finn.

"Oh hell to the no! I am not here to sing back up to this diva wannabe."

"Come on Mercedes, this is actually the first time we have sounded pretty good." Kurt says slightly annoyed.

"Alright I will admit you are pretty fly for a white guy, let's run it again." Mercedes finally agrees and they finish the song and practice till they can perform it perfectly.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we are going to go check out what is supposed to be competition. I am not too worried about them honestly but we need to cheer and show our support no matter how bad they are okay. So everyone needs to come tomorrow with their signed permission slips and dress in nice clothes this is a performance. See you guys tomorrow."

The next day roles around and all the Glee clubs are gathered around the bus dressed in some of their nicest looking clothes. When they finally reach Carmel, the Glee kids are excited to finally see what all of the fuss is about. There is no way this Vocal Adrenaline can be better than them.

Could they be any more wrong? When the choir appeared on stage the audience fell to immediate silence. Vocal Adrenaline sang Rehab with such perfection you would have thought that they were professionals. When they finished the song the audience was at an up roar, screaming "Encore!"

"We are dddoommed!" Tina says sadly. The other members of New Directions just sat there with their mouths agape.

When they arrive back to school the club members all go their separate ways. Finn was walking to his class when he was stopped suddenly by the other football members. The main leader of the pack was standing in front with a paintball gun aiming straight towards Finn. Puck is the school's badass. Whatever teachers tell him to do, he does the opposite. He is on the varsity football team and has his hair cut into a Mohawk.

"Come on man I thought we were friends? Now you gone and lied to me in order to join a choir? What the hell is wrong with you? Whatever dude now you have to pay the price." Puck explains as he raises the paint ball gun and starts firing at Finn. The rest of the football team follows the leader and soon they are all firing different colored paint balls into Finn shirt.

Finn was so busy covering his face that he didn't see the two girls coming from cheer practice. Santana Lopez was the school's toughest student. The Latina was one of the few people in school that could actually scare the daylights out of every student. She always was straight up to anyone she came across and she does not take any crap from anybody. The one person who Santana had never gotten mad at was her sidekick Brittany. Brittany was one of the sweetest and most innocent girls at school. She never left Santana's side and was always a little confused about everything that went on. Santana would patiently explain anything that the girl did not understand.

"Hey, knock it off Puckerman before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana yells to the boys once she saw what they were doing. Puck stopped immediately once he heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Come on guys, he's not even worth it." Puck says as he looks at the flaming hot Latina and the cute, confused blonde stuck to her side.

"Thank you, Santana." Finn says wincing in pain from all of the direct shots to his abdomen.

"Don't say thank you Finnessa. The only reason I stopped him was for my homegirl Quinn. Why where they attacking you anyways?

"I joined Glee club," Finn states, embarrassed.

"Wow you really are a dork. Come on Britt, let's get to class."

"Santana, what's glee club?" Brittany asks.

"Britt, it's when a bunch of dorks get together and sing show tunes and dance around like idiots," Santana replies.

"I like to dance and sing a lot. Can we join and make it not for idiots? I was just wondering because that Rachel girl asked me what I had in my iPod and when I took it apart all I saw was like microchips and wires. They were pretty. I liked her and I would love to sing and dance with other people." Brittany asks with a serious face

"We'll see." Santana says as she rolls her eyes, and the two head towards their classroom with an excited, skipping Brittany.

Rachel was pacing back and forth waiting for the rest of the Glee Club to arrive so they could start practice and start preparing ways to beat Vocal Adrenaline. The rest of the members arrive slowly which drives Berry absolutely crazy. Mr. Shue walks in with a sad look on his face and announces that he is leaving the club because he has to be an adult and his wife is pregnant.

"So does that mean I can quit the club?" Finn asks.

"Mr. Shue we can't do this without you.' Rachel says sadly. Mr. Shue is the only teacher who doesn't ever give up on his students, no matter if they have given up on themselves or not. Rachel is devoted as the clubs watch one of the best teachers in the world walk away.

Though Mr. Shue had quit the Glee Club, Rachel was not going to give up trying. Finn decided that he would resign the club because his reputation was getting the better of him. Though it annoyed Rachel to no end, she understood. The same afternoon that Finn quit, he rejoined because the guys he was so worried about impressing had put Artie in a portable potty and were going to knock it over with him inside. It didn't take long for Finn to realize that he didn't belong with them. He walks back to the auditorium and tells everyone that he was sorry. He decides to have the club sing Don't Stop Believing, because he knows that no matter how bad something seems you should never stop believing in yourself. Mr. Shue heard the choir singing and he remembered why he became a teacher in the first place. He walked in at the end of the song with tears in his eyes.

"That was great guys. Let's run it again." Mr. Shue explains.

"Does that mean you're staying with us?" Rachel asks enthusiastically. Mr. Shue smiles and nodes his head yes he was there for good.

**Journal Entry 3:**

_Hello Journal, I know it has been a few long weeks since I have granted you with the grace of my presence. First of all, I want to tell you about my first encounter with Finn Hudson. When he first started singing, I thought my whole world was going to evaporate from the faultlessness of his voice. His eyes are reminiscent of a dream and when he walks into a room it is like my heart stands motionless. I can honestly say that someday he will be the next Justin Timberlake with his attractive half smile. I have never thought of a boy to be on such a level of perfection. It is absolutely horrible that I am not as appealing as that Quinn girl. He doesn't even notice me which hurts my heart unconditionally. He is devoted to Quinn, and as hard as it may be to think about since she is five months pregnant with his baby. _

_Well, a couple days ago Mr. Shue took us to attend Vocal Adrenaline's Concert. I thought for sure that we were the best performers on the face of the earth, but then I heard them sing. Finn looked absolutely displeased when they concluded their performance; I was so concerned that he would just surrender to his chromosomally challenged friends and quit the club. His brilliance shined through once again when he luminously decided to stay and help us win._

_On a more important note, how are we going to bring Vocal Adrenaline down? Though my talent is at its perfection, I cannot beat this club on my own. It is my absolute dream to sing on the Broadway stage and I can't let this club steal that away from me. We need more members and we need them now! Well, thank you journal for listening to me, you are the only one I feel like I can be entirely honest without judgment. TTFN—Ta ta for now-Rachel_

**Authors Note: I am updating this tonight in honor of Glee night. I am going to miss the show terribly over this winter break. I can not believe they left it with that big of a cliffhanger. I hope you love the update**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few readers have been messaging me questions about Quinn being the co-author of the book still. I know about the crash, and I am going to assume that she survives because it would be horrible if she doesn't. For now she will remain the co-author of Rachel's autobiography until we find out the outcome of Quinn Fabray. Other then that I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**I do Not Own Glee if I did Quinn would not have gotten Hurt!**

A few days later Rachel was at her locker getting the books that she needed for class, when she noticed Finn and Quinn talking. Quinn was giving Finn a lot of trouble about joining glee club and she was placing her hand on her pregnant belly for a sympathy vote. Rachel decided to use her mini personal mirror to spy on the couple. Finn finally said that he was going to stay in glee club and storms off.

"Eavesdrop much? Listen manhands he is mine and you need to stay away from him." Quinn says when she sees Rachel standing there watching with her mouth open.

"I can under stand why you can feel threatened by Finn and I have made a connection, but I am an honorable person I don't need to steal your man I have plenty of suitors of my own everyday glee stasis is going up and yours is going down." Rachel says like a smart aleck when Quinn throws blueberry slushy comes crashing into her face.

Finn sees this from across the hall and comes running towards the two girls.

"Quinn that's not nice! You should not get upset you are carrying out child and stress is not good for you! "Finn says taking his girlfriends hand and walking her to class. He glances back at Rachel with a little sympathy in his eyes.

When it is time for glee club Mr. Shue decides to make the choir do Freak Out at the assembly. Everyone groans and hates the idea but Mr. Shue is persistent.

"This song is really gay, they are going to throw fruit at us and I just had a facial." Kurt says and rolls his eyes.

"I will press charges if that happens" Rachel says worried.

"We have no choice there is six of us and we need twelve we do this or the club is over." Mr. Shue explains.

"I'm screwed." Finn announces as he walks back to his seat. Rachel hates to see Finn so upset so she thinks of a plan to help save him from being the laughing stock of the whole school.

Rachel decides to call an emergency glee meeting. They make sure Mr. Shue is unaware of their little secret meeting. The group decides to go behind Mr. Shuester's back and sing Push It. They know that sex sells and needed new members to join.

When it is finally time for the assembly the club is nervous about performing because they are going against Mr. Shue's orders. Rachel is dancing naughty with Finn while the rest of the glee club dances dirty with each other.

Quinn had been watching from the bleachers with her friends, she could not believe that Finn was actually touching that thing. She was all over her man and nobody messes with Quinn Fabray. She decided right then and there that there was only one way to end this. She was going to audition for Glee club.

"I have to admit that I am shocked that you guys are even auditioning." Mr. Shue says looking at the three Cheerios standing in front of him. Quinn had convinced Santana and Brittney to join the club. Brittney did not need much persuasion but Santana had been reluctant.

"Well Mr. Shue my boyfriend is in Glee club and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him." Quinn says with her pearly white smile. The piano started to play and the girls sang a perfect performance. When they finished Mr. Shue told them Glee practice was at three.

"See guy's now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now I can keep an eye on my boyfriend and we can take down Man hands in the process along with this stupid club." Quinn says as they walk down the hall.

"Manhands, who is that?" Brittany asks with curiosity.

"That tiny Broadway freak Rachel." Santana explains.

"Her hands are man hands, did she get her girl hands removed? I saw her hands the other day and they looked like girl hands, they were actually quite nice." Brittany asks then suddenly lets out a loud gasp.

"Santana did her girl hands fall off?" Brittany says with tears in her eyes. Quinn and Santana were trying to hold back their laughter, as they explained to the young girl that it was just a nickname.

Mean while Rachel and Finn were back at the auditorium, Rachel had thought it would be a good idea to set up a little picnic for when they finished rehearsing. They had just sat down to have a drink, when Finn looks into Rachel's eyes. He slowly leans forward and closes his eyes in attempt to kiss her. She quickly responds and presses her lips up against his. Right when things were starting to get intense Finn's phone suddenly goes off in his pocket startling both teenagers.

_Hey babe just wanted to let you know that I auditioned for Glee and your daughter and I will be joining you this evening xoxo-Quinn_

_Okay babe, I can't wait to see you there ;)-Finn_

Finn stands up abruptly and steps cautiously away from Rachel. She is looking at him with such hurt and shock that he can not even look her in the eyes.

"I am sorry Rach, we can't do this I have a girlfriend, and a baby on the way. We can still stay friends, but I have to be committed to her and my baby. Quinn just text me that she is joining us for Glee Club. I have to go okay, please do not mention this to anyone." Finn says nervously.

"Ookay, Finn I guess I will see you at uh at uh school because we both go uh there." Rachel says trying to hide the shock and hurt in her voice. She sighs as she watches Finn turn to leave.

"Really Rachel we both go to school, now that was very subtle. Very not pathetic." Rachel grumbles to herself once she is alone, as she starts to clean up the mess on the stage.

Rachel is on her way back to her locker to but up the stuff from the almost picnic when she accidentally bumps into Quinn.

"Watch where you are going Ra Paul."

"Oh, I am so incredibly sorry. Are you okay?" Rachel asked worried that she hurt Quinn or the baby with her clumsiness.

"If by okay, you mean me not being disgusted by you touching me then hell no I am not."

"So I hear you are joining Glee club?" Rachel asks trying not to show the hurt on her face.

"Ha, you got that right. You know what I think? I just think that you're trying to scare me off' cause you're afraid of the competition. Look Yentl you may be intelligent when it comes to stuff on Broadway or whatever, but when it comes to winning, I'm the champion." Quinn says as she walks into the choir room. Rachel just stands there in shock as she tries to process what just happened.

Rachel enters the room a few minutes later and goes to her usual seat in the front of the bleachers. The other Glee clubbers were eyeing the new member's with curiosity. Mr. Shue walks in late as he always does and asks for everyone to sit down.

"Guys, I just wanted to introduce our newest member's of Glee. Quinn, Santana and Brittney they auditioned this afternoon and they are going to be great new additions to our Glee family. Quinn I would like you to sing the solo."

"What, Mr. Shue that is my solo?" Rachel says as she jumps up in shock.

"Rachel talk to me after rehearsals." Mr. Shue says as he cues the piano to start playing music. Rachel sits in her chair pouting waiting for Glee to end. As the class piles out at the end of practice, Rachel sits and waits patiently for her talk with Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue why did you give away the solo that you had given to me? Especially to her, she is my arch nemeses." Rachel says with hurt written all over her face.

"You're not always going to be the star but I will do my best to make sure you are having fun."

"That doesn't answer my question, I do not see why you have to silence my talent in order to make someone else feel better. It is like you do no even care about my feelings." She says as tears begin to fall down her face.

"That is not true, sometimes I am biggest and sometimes your only fan." He says in order to help her realize that he really does consider her feelings.

"Ttthanks Mr. Shue do you mind if I use the auditorium in order to practice, my neighbor are filing a lawsuit."

"Of course Rachel go right ahead." He says as he watches her put on a show face smile and walk out of the room.

**Journal Entry 5:**

_Dear Journal, It has been an extremely hectic week. I have never been so relieved for the weekend to approach. I was only slushied twice this week, which is a colossal improvement from the daily slushie's I was receiving. I'm tremendously grateful that the cheerleader's have been leaving me alone for the most part. I think it is because they take pleasure in Glee just as much as I do. I think it is respectful that we have allowed Quinn to join the club, after all we do not discriminate against anyone. Unless of course you are Rachel Berry and then the club turns their back on you._

_I contemplated that it was going to change and someone was going to notice me when Finn came running up after Quinn through that freezing cold slushy in my face. I was mistaken; he was just concerned about his perfect girlfriend was becoming distressed. The Glee clubbers who saw the harassment just turned their heads and walked away. That is okay though because I am able to take care of myself. It only wounded me slightly to see those pornographic pictures of myself drawn on the bathroom wall. _

_Fireworks, that is how I am going to describe my first kiss. Never has anything felt so good in my life. I was so disappointed when his annoying cell phone vibrated frightening the daylights out of us and ruining the magnificent moment. Finn just gets up and acts like nothing happened, he inquires me not to tell anyone. Was he really that embarrassed to be with someone like me?_

_I was so petrified when I accidentally bumped into Quinn. I was really trying to be pleasant to her but she damaged my mind-set. Then to top it all off Mr. Shue bestows her with my solo. He then tells me that he is sometimes my only fan. Like I need to be reminded that no one likes me. Hopefully, next week I will make an acquaintance that will not torture me the way everyone else does. Though I have to admit that singing "Take a Bow" in the auditorium helped me blow off some steam. I guess that is all I have to say for now._

_Thank you, Journal you are my only friend-Rachel_

**_Authors note: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, I have found a wonderful beta that has made this all possible. She is the best and without her my head and story would be a mess. If you have any questions or ideas for the story please let me know!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally found a reliable beta reader she is actually pretty quick at getting my stories back to me in a timely manner. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have put my story on their favorites list. It makes me feel so good that people are enjoying my work. I will try to keep updating every few days. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I wanted to warn you that in the next few chapter's this story will contain adult content. I will put a warning on the chapter when it is finally up, but for now enjoy the happiness!**

**I do not own Glee...**

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning Rachel's alarm starts blaring atsix o'clock AM. She reaches over and slaps the top of it, and rolls out of bed. She starts her morning by riding the elliptical exercise machine for about forty-five minutes before she showers for school. After she is dressed and ready, she makes sure she has her back up clothes for any unwelcome accidents.

When she reaches the school grounds, Rachel gives herself a small mental pep talk before entering the building. She walks towards her locker to put away her school bag and takes out what she needs for her first class.

As she walks to her first class, she sees a sign for auditions for the school play Cabaret. She makes a mental note of the time and walks happily to class, only to be stopped by a freezing cold slushy slamming into her face.

Kurt sees the poor girl in distress and comes running towards her as he sees the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Karvosky, you really should leave her alone. She's just a girl."

"If she is a girl, then what does that make you? Queen Kurt?" David Karvosky says with a mean glare, as one of the other football players throws a slushy in Kurt's face.

"Hey guys look it is Ice Queen Kurt and her loser wannabe." David laughs and pushes Rachel into the lockers as he turns and walks away.

Kurt reaches down and offers a hand to Rachel to help her up. Rachel looks up with tear filled eyes and as quickly as the tears showed up the evaporated as the girl put on her perfect show face. She winces when she gets up and holds her hand like she is in pain.

"Rach, are you okay?" Kurt asks as he gently grabs her wrist and looks at it. Her wrist is starting to swell a little from the pressure of her fall.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. It is just a little sprain nothing I haven't dealt with before. Especially going to this school."

"Come on Rachel lets go get cleaned up before class." Rachel nods and follows Kurt into the girls' bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" She asks with a little vulnerability showing on her face.

"Well, honestly, it is because I just realized that you are treated just as bad as I am. Besides we are teammates and we should stick together and help each other out."

"Thanks. I just anticipate that this will be the only slushy assault of the day these are my only backup clothes and I want to audition for the school play. Someday I will make it on Broadway and all of these people who make fun of me and push me around will regret it." Rachel announces as they both enter opposite stalls to change out of there sticky clothes.

"I would love to make it on Broadway, too. I love to sing and I am officially obsessed with almost every musical that I have ever seen. So what show are they doing this semester?" Kurt asks as he turns, stepping out of the stall to rinse the cherry slushy out of his hair.

"Cabaret and I am exceptionally excited. I have already chosen which song I am going to bless the judges with. I love Barbra Streisand and she inspires me so I have chosen a song to honor the famous Babs," Rachel says excitedly while she is combing her hair and shaking off the little bits of ice that landed in her hair.

"You kind of ramble a lot don't you? Well, good luck and I love the Babs too so I hope you live up to her expectations," Kurt proclaims as he and Rachel make sure that there is no more remains of the slushy on either of them.

"Oh, don't worry I spend hours of each day making my voice perfection." Rachel states as they start to walk down the hall to class.

"Well good luck with the audition." Kurt tells her as she enters the classroom.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and in the blink of an eye it is time for the audition. Rachel walks on stage and sings perfectly. She is excited whenSandyannounces that she made the lead role. Rachel skips off of stage and doesn't notice the young boy sitting in the audience.

"Hey Rach, congrats on the part!" Kurt says as he hugs her.

"Thanks Kurt. I would feel honored if you would join me tonight for a girls night for a celebration party."

"Girls night? Rachel, do you not realize I am a boy?"

"Of course I do and if you don't want to celebrate with me that is perfectly okay." Rachel looks down at her feet hurt.

"Well Rach, I guess you have figured me out. I didn't want to tell anyone yet that I was gay so please do not tell anyone. I will be more then honored to have a girls night tonight. I mean after all girls just want to have fun."

"Oh Kurt, I promise not to tell besides I would be the last person to discriminate I have two gay dads. They are out of town right now so we have the whole house to ourselves. Oh and by the way, how did you know I got the part?"

"I was sitting in the audience for moral support, not that you needed it. You rocked that song," Kurt says with a smile.

Rachel and Kurt walked to her car and got inside. Kurt made a quick call to his dad and told him that he was staying the night at a friend's house and asked if it was okay. After he hung up they drove directly to Rachel's house.

After three movies and Rachel's specialty homemade vegan lasagna, Kurt and Rachel ended up sitting on top of Rachel's bed listening to a Barbra Streisand CD. Kurt was painting Rachel's finger nails a pale pink.

"You are awfully quiet all of a sudden. What's on your mind?" He asks her as he starts to blow on her freshly painted finger nails.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about, about uh never mind."

"Okay so now you have to tell me!" He says with a little too much excitement.

"I will only if you promise this is going to stay between us. It's about Finn. When I am with him, it is like my brain leaves my head. It is hard for me to say anything cool or exciting. I usually make a few 'uh' or 'um' sounds and then I have to walk away," she states as Kurt starts to paint her other hand.

"Oh come on, Rach. It can't be that bad."

"Unfortunately it is. I imagine Finn would be more attracted to a girl that can actually convey herself.

"Wow. Girl, you really do not date much do you? Rach, honestly an average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average guy can see better then he can think," Kurt says with a smirk. He starts to blow on her other hand that he just finished painting. Rachel smiles and rolls her eyes at his statement.

"Kurt, you are so funny! Are you saying that you do not care about how smart someone is?"

"No, my alliance is with the girls, so I like brains and good looks in my man," he says as he raises an eyebrow, sending the teens into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I am so glad we decided to have this girls night, Kurt."

"I am too Rach. Hey can I tell you something in secret?"

"Of course you can."

"Okay, but this has to stay in between us, no one can find out. My dad has been seeing Finn's mom for a couple of months now. My dad doesn't think that I know, but it really does not bother me. I am really glad he is happy, I am just worried that Finn is going to take it the wrong way," Kurt says with obvious worry in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well Finn and I really don't see eye to eye. I have had a crush on him before and well I think he kind of like knew. It would be really awkward if things between are parents get serious." Kurt says as Rachel picks the color of nail polish she wants for her toes.

"Well unfortunately, only time will enlighten you, I'm not convinced that he would be too uncomfortable with the situation, but if he is, we can work through it together. I think that you should try to become interested in things that he likes so you guys have something to talk about to better your friendship," Rachel says when she picks a pretty light reddish color nail polish and hands it to Kurt.

"Like what Rach? All that I really know about him is that he likes Quinn and plays football."

"Well, discontentedly, Quinn is out of the question...so how much are you acquainted with football?" Rachel questions as Kurt starts to paint her toenails.

"Not much, just that our team school team plays atrociously."

"Do you know how to kick a football? Why don't you ask Finn to teach you then you can have something in common," Rachel suggests as Kurt finishes painting her toenails.

"Yeah good idea, Rach. I can try that and see where it gets me."

"Wow, Kurt. You are really good at painting nails. They look so pretty," Rachel says as she gets up to blow up the air mattress on the floor. Kurt smiles and grabs his overnight bag and heads to the bathroom to start his nightly routine.

When Rachel finishes making the bed for Kurt, he comes out of the bathroom with a cucumber mask on his face. Rachel can't help but let out a small laugh. She is so glad that Kurt and her are finally friends and she believes she can trust him with just about anything. She goes to the bathroom and starts to do her nightly routine, only to come out and find Kurt fast asleep. She sits on her bed and pulls out her purple journal from under her pillow.

**Journal Entry 5: **

_Dear Journal, it is just required of me to say that one of my most imperative wishes came true. I have made a companion that I can trust completely. It was really fanatical how it took place. I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere that unintelligent jock comes up and inconsiderately throws a slushy in my face. It impaired my feelings once again, even though I should be used to the unavoidable ice shower. _

_Kurt came up and stood up to him. No one has ever done anything like that for me in my life. Karovsky then pushes me into the locker causing me to fall and land on my wrist. Though this is not the first time I have encountered this unpleasant feeling, it still was throbbing. Kurt then offered me his hand, I was positive he was going to pull his hand away when I reached up. He helped me up and was concerned for my well being. I was nervous when he directed me to the bathroom. I knew he had been hiding the information that he was gay and I wanted him to know that I was okay with it. _

_I'm absolutely swollen with pride when I received the main role in the school play, and I had someone to distribute the feeling with. Of course I knew that I would acquire a part because of my breathtaking talent. I was so frightened that I went too far with asking Kurt for a girls night but I can't clarify the sentiment that I had when he said yes. _

_Tonight was the first time that I have ever had someone spend the night at my house. I didn't know that anything could be so much fun. I have had an overall wonderful day altogether. My wrist is still aching, but that is a small price to pay for a friend. Don't you agree?_

_Thank you Journal, you are the best! -Rachel_

**_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed Rachel making a friend in Kurt. I figured she will need a close friend to help her through what is about to happen to her. If you are enjoying the story please let me know! Thank you so much for reading._**


End file.
